


wrap yourself around me (do whatever i say)

by berningice (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 50's AU, Age Difference, Lolita AU, M/M, Minseok is 37, Sehun is 13, Sloppy Makeouts, so if that squicks you out please don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/berningice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun was a problem Minseok never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap yourself around me (do whatever i say)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the scene in lolita (1997) where dominique swain goes into jeremy iron's office and she does her thing
> 
> i cant believe i wrote this it was 3 in the morning
> 
> the title is from FLESH by miguel because MMMM

Minseok sees before he hears the light tap on the faded wood of the open doorway to his makeshift office. He flicks his eyes up at the sight of mussed ebony hair and raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Sehun flashes him a cheeky grin and steps around the mess of papers scattered on the ground. As he makes his way towards Minseok, he takes a stick of bubblegum out of the back pocket of his gym shorts and pops it into his mouth. Sehun leans over the desk into his personal space and Minseok feels his heart palpitate as he hastily flips his journal to an empty page.

“Wha’s ‘at?” Sehun scoots around the desk and presses his chest against Minseok’s left shoulder blade, glistening pink lips smacking together noisily ( _tinted lip balm_ , Minseok thinks, _cherry flavored_ ). Minseok leans back against the worn leather of his chair and tries to ignore Sehun’s collarbones hanging out of his too-big t-shirt. He runs a hand through his hair and tries not to let the anxiety show on his face. “N-nothing,” he stutters. “Just making a list for the grocer. You know how meticulous Luhan gets.” Sehun’s face twists into a scowl at the mention of his father. Minseok watches in fond exasperation at the blatant display of dislike towards the man who stuck to him “ _like a goddamn leech_ ”, and is barely able to register his movements.

Sehun plops onto Minseok’s lap, unknowingly elbowing him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He twists around to lean forward onto the desk as he brings his foot up to rest on the faded leather of the chair between Minseok’s thighs. Minseok finds himself uttering a silent prayer as Sehun scoots back and rests his cheek on his scraped knee. He snatches the leather-bound journal from Minseok’s shaky fingers and proceeds to flip through the rest of the (thankfully empty) pages. He finds a page suitable to his liking, pulls out Minseok’s fountain pen, and starts doodling little hearts and eyeballs on the paper. A pink tongue sneaks out the corner of his lips as he appraises his work with a small hum. As an afterthought, he reaches into his mouth, pulls out the pink wad of gum, and sticks it onto the paper.

Sehun swivels on Minseok’s lap and Minseok forces a strangled whimper down his throat. He shuffles around a little as he takes out his retainer and tosses it rather haphazardly onto Minseok’s desk. Minseok feels a bead of sweat roll down the nape of his neck as the sticky summer wind blows through the open window. He catches himself digging his nails into Sehun’s thighs in order to steady him. It’s quite hard, since Sehun has always been quite the squirmy child, and he’s currently squirming dangerously close to Minseok’s _problem area_. Minseok’s eyes snap to Sehun’s as he feels the boy’s warm, cotton-candy scented breath wash over his cheeks.

Sehun takes him by surprise as he surges forward and bumps their lips together. It’s messy and their teeth knock together more than once, but when Sehun comes up for air, there’s a shiny trail of saliva dribbling down his chin that connects their lips, and a soft pink is stained high across his cheekbones. Sehun slides his palms up from where they were resting on Minseok’s chest to settle on the base of his neck, thumbs lightly brushing the inside of his collar. All it takes is an almost imperceptible roll of Sehun’s hips before Minseok is grappling his fingers onto the underside of Sehun’s thighs and crushing their lips together once more. He runs his tongue along the seam of the boy’s lips and revels in the soft whimper Sehun makes. Minseok nips and tugs at Sehun’s abused lower lip and coaxes it open for a filthy open-mouthed kiss. Minseok’s tongue licks at the roof of Sehun’s mouth and he feels the full-bodied shiver as he slides his tongue along Sehun’s inexperienced one. 

Every touch burns; every sense is ramped up to the maximum as Sehun’s thighs brush over the fabric of Minseok’s dress pants as he slides his legs open wider to slip closer to Minseok’s chest. With great reluctance, Sehun pulls away from Minseok, thighs trembling and chest heaving in deep gasps of air. His spit-slick lips part as he’s about to say something, but a sharp call of his name has him scrambling off of Minseok’s lap. Minseok curses the warmth that he misses, and curses himself for missing it.

“Oh Sehun! Finish your goddamn homework!” 

They both hear the aggravated stomp of Luhan’s shoes echoing through the hollow walls of the stairwell. Sehun glances at Minseok as he picks up his retainer with nimble fingers and slides it into his mouth. He sends Minseok a knowing smirk and takes off down the hall just as Luhan’s head pokes through the crack in the doorway. Minseok watches Luhan shoot a look of disgust at the dried mud coating the seat of Sehun’s shorts, and he makes a mental note to brush off his lap later. Luhan rests a hand on the doorknob and gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. Was he bothering you?” Minseok slowly shakes his head and wills away the blood rushing to his cheeks and between his legs. “Are you busy, by any chance?” Luhan asks. Minseok shakes his head once more and doubles his efforts in calming his racing heartbeat. Luhan’s small grin suddenly spreads into a conspiratory leer as he leans further into the room and rests his hip on the doorframe. “Would you perhaps like to go to the lake next Sunday afternoon? It’ll just be us, of course. The little brat would have already been shipped to summer camp if he keeps this rebellious act up. Really, all he needs is a little peace and—“

A loud crash jars the entire house and they hear a yelled-out _sorry!_ coming from the direction of the downstairs bathroom. Minseok sees Luhan’s fists clench in frustration as he whips his head around to glare daggers at the boy leisurely jogging into the living area one floor below. Sehun has his right hand on his waist, standing at five feet and seven inches of long, lanky limbs and shapely hips as he inspects his cuticles with a bored pout. He glances up at Minseok through his lashes. “I didn’t mean it,” he drawls out, and promptly sashays into the kitchen.

From the corner of his eye, Minseok notices the wad of gum still stuck to the page. As Luhan’s distracted, he snatches up the gum and shoves it into his mouth. Luhan seethes some more and turns back around to continue their conversation. He raises a thinly manicured brow at the sight of Minseok casually rocking his chair back-and-forth and languidly chewing on some gum that definitely wasn’t there before, but ignores it in favor of pasting a pleading frown on his face. “Please come?” Luhan begs, batting his lashes.

Minseok clears his dry throat and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry Luhan, but I just remembered that I have some matters to attend to next week. Deadlines, and all that.” Minseok feels a smidgen of guilt as he watches Luhan’s face fall, but he feels no regret the second Luhan turns and, without any preamble, screams down the banister that Sehun is grounded and is not allowed to leave the house. 

Minseok watches Luhan leave with a sigh of relief, and slumps down onto the leather with a long-suffering sigh. As he shuts his eyes and tries to soothe the incoming headache away, images of Sehun dance behind his eyelids. Images of Sehun smiling, Sehun laughing, Sehun dancing to whatever song comes on the rickety old radio, Sehun looking up at him with utter adoration in his eyes. Yet also images of Sehun completely wrecked under him, flushed and panting from exertion, eyes glazed over with lust and mouth hanging open, lost in the throes of pleasure, and Minseok feels a twinge in his stomach. 

Minseok shakes his head to try to clear his mind. He didn’t want this…infatuation for Sehun to go any further from what it was, just an infatuation, yet he also didn’t want these odd feelings for a boy two decades younger to cease. And considering what just happened, Sehun knew just that. Minseok’s heart clenches and the giddy feeling in his chest only seems to amplify as he notes the repeated pattern of _OSH + KMS_ scrawled across the page in Sehun’s chicken-scratch handwriting. Perhaps having to hide this mutual attraction from another person in the same house would be worth it. After all, he would rather love Sehun from afar than not love him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom
> 
> by: berningice


End file.
